Three Worlds, One Mind
by soccergirl56
Summary: Rima is just a girl who loves playing soccer. What happens when she plays soccer on a soccer team but it didn't turn out the way she had planned? Now she has to live a triple life. Can she handle it? RIMAHIKO!
1. Chili Cheese Dog Conversations

**Ash-chan: YAY! I finished this chapter!**

**Sarah-chan: Don't you mean we? I thought of most of it!**

**Ash-chan: well, this story was my idea.**

**Sarah-chan: yea whatever. **

**Ash-chan: XD! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember, I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

**Sarah-chan: if we did, then tadase would be run over by a bus. Sorry Tadamu lovers!**

**Both: ENJOY!**

~Three worlds, One mind~

Chapter 1

I hurried out of the royal garden. I was going somewhere important, well, important to me. I ran into the old locker room that no one uses anymore. I poured all the contents out of my backpack and grabbed my change of clothes. I quickly put these clothes on and I looked at myself in the mirror. I put my hair up into a bun and I skillfully put on my wig. The wig had short, reddish brown hair and I was wearing the Seiyo middle school soccer uniform. I double checked myself to see if there were any flaws and I dashed out onto the soccer field.

"Hey, Riko, you're late!" everyone shouted as I walked onto the grassy green field.

"Hi guys! Sorry!" I yelled back to them in a disguised voice.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." they all said at the same time. I swear these guys are all easy to please. One word and they are all full of joy, sarcastically speaking. Now, I know you are wondering who I am and what I'm doing here. Well, let's just say that I'm a person who loves soccer very much. My name is Mashiro Rima, but here, I am called Aizawa Riko. **(A/N: I had to google Japanese surnames to find that last name! Hope you like it!)** I have to cross-dress as a guy to play soccer. I, now, have a lot of respect towards Nagihiko. Cross-dressing is not as easy as it seems. You see, there are no girl soccer teams here at Seiyo, so I, as evil as a small girl can be, bribed Tsukasa-san into putting me on the players roster for the boys team. Everyone calls me short and fragile while I'm Rima. But, when I'm Riko, no one dares to say that about me. Let's just say I have a double life, or I'm my case, a triple life. Myself here, myself at school, and myself at home. But, before you fall asleep on me, let's get back to the soccer practice.

The boys were all grouped around talking about god know what. And I decided to do the brave thing and went to hear what they were saying. When I got close enough, I heard this revolting conversation that sent shivers down my spine. Here's how it went:

"Yo, dude, guess what! Yesterday, I got a chili cheese dog, and while I was basking its glory, I found a big toenail wedged into the hotdog!" one guy said.

"Dude, what did it look like?" someone else asked. I took a wild guess and thought it was the coach, Kuukai asking that. **(A/N: Kuukai is the same age as them but he was so good that Tsukasa asked him to be the coach.) **

"It was all was all browny green and black!" the guy answered.

"What'd you do?" yep, that was Kuukai all right. I really didn't wanna hear the answer to this question but I still, regrettably so, stayed to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I don't know! All I remember is asking for a chili cheese dog. I didn't really mean to make them mad if I did. I just wanted my chili cheese dog." I just remembered that the guy's name was Lee.

"What'd you do with the chili cheese dog?" Kuukai asked. I, on the other hand, really didn't wanna know what he was about to say.

"Well, dude, I was really hungry, and I was too lazy to get up and order another one, so, I ate it anyways." Lee answered. That was it, I was too weak stomached to hear anymore, and I ran to throw up in the nearest trashcan. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked. Nagihiko smirked. **(A/N: he is the team captain)**

"Weak stomach, Riko?" I glared at him.

"Shut up! I mean who eats a chili cheese dog with a toe nail in it! My gosh!" I yelled. Just saying it made me woozy. Ugghhh! I hate these guys and their weird conversations, not that girls conversations were any better.

"Ok, guys! Lets practice for the game!" Kuukai yelled to get some order around here. Finally, what I was here for! We all ran up to the practice spot on the field. We did endless warm ups for about 30 minutes and then we went on to scrimmaging. This part of practice is my favorite. We all set up on the field with me on the defensive line. Kuukai blew the whistle and yes, despite how small I am, I kick butt in soccer. Nagihiko was the forward for the other team and he was faking out all the other boys. Then, it all came down to me, him, and the goalie. He was streaking towards me at top speed. I relaxed myself and concentrated on predicting his moves. I knew he was thinking that he would be able to run me over like a bull dozer and a pansy flower. But, boy was he wrong, dead wrong. I braced myself and got in front of him. He ran strait into me and went flying in the other direction, while I stood there, sturdy as a brick. Pansy beat bulldozer. No one can knock me down, NO ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops, I had a Tadase moment there. He'd be here right now but, I had the decency to get Tsukasa to bump him off the team so I could be on it. Yea, that's right, I can be evil. Now, back to what was happening, as Nagihiko was trying to recover, I took the ball and I dribbled it up the field and passed it to Lee, who shot the winning goal.

"Yay we won! Good job, Riko!" Lee congratulated.

"Thanks, you did good also!" I said back and we did a high five! A really high one at that. I literarily had to jump to reach his hand. Then, Nagihiko came up to me.

"You were really good, but I have a question. How'd you do that? You sent me flying! You! And I'm what, two feet taller than you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um……… I really don't know how I did that, I guess I'm just good like that." I answered. I started to walk away when I heard another conversation start up, but this one I just couldn't pass up. I crept closer to Lee and Nagihiko.

"Yo, Nagi! Hey, I have to ask you something!" Lee said. Nagihiko stopped walking and turned around.

"Sure, what?" he asked.

"What do you think about Marshiro-san?" Lee asked. I leaned in closer.

"Um……what about her?" he asked.

"Well, dude, do you think she's hot?" Lee questioned. Oh my gosh! I gotta get them to stop talking about me! I got up out of my hiding place and walked over to the two, well, not walked, but more like I stomped. Stomping was part of my good and evil plan.

"Guys, would you two mind and stop talking about my _sister_!" I growled. The two guys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude, she's your sister!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yea, and I would appreciate it if you scum bags would stop talking about her. I would probably be saving you from future 'incidents' if I had told you that I have a huge sister complex." I hissed, enjoying the look of terror on their faces.

"We're sooooooo sorry! Don't kill us!" they both squeaked simultaneously.

"Good, now get out of my sight" I said giving them one of my signature Rima death glares. They ran away like two turkeys on thanksgiving. I giggled because first off, they believed me and second, I was alone so now I could act like a girl. I skipped to the locker room, knowing that no one would be there to see me acting like an idiot. I changed back into my school uniform and I took off the wig, letting my long blond curly hair creep down to my waist. I looked in the mirror, glad for once that I could see myself as me.

I walked home and opened the door. I stepped in just to hear my parents at it again. I sighed. They never stop do they? I closed the door and tried to sneak past my parents. "Rima, there you are! Where were you!" they yelled at me.

"I was at the guardians meeting, remember, I told you I'd be getting here a little later than usual!" I told them. There was no way that I was going to tell them about soccer. Stupid Kuukai and his longer practice idea!

"a little? You are two hours late!" they said. I couldn't argue with that. So I stayed quiet. My mom sighed. "Rima, just go upstairs, your father and I need to talk." More like yell. I silently obeyed her order and I walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I got under my covers and I heard the yelling frenzy begin. I hugged myself and hoped it would all end soon. I covered my ears and I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. At that, I fell asleep.

**Ash-chan: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sarah-chan: By the way, I came up with the title and I, the awesomest girl in this world, came up with the chili cheese dog conversation.**

**Ash-chan: ^.^' sorry about my sister, she just likes to gloat like that. But it's true, she did come up with these things, unfortunately. **

**Sarah-chan: Hey!**

**Ash-chan: OMG! She's getting a chainsaw out! I gotta run! Please review! *runs away from the sound of the chainsaw***

**Sarah-chan: *laughs maniacally and stops to tell the readers something* But really, please do leave reviews! *starts the chainsaw up again***


	2. Silly Mothers and Their Naggings

**I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long! I had a writer's block so I spent all this time thinking of a chapter. With my sister's help, I had finally gotten this chapter done. XD! I'm not going to abandon this story.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Yesterday was eventful. I got invited over to Kuukai's house to watch soccer with him and Nagihiko. As Riko, of course. I have many things to worry about when I'm Riko, so things went strangely.

First strange thing: Kuukai said that he would pick me up so he could take me to his house because he said that it was hard to get there. But, I had many problems to face. Because, I was Riko at the moment; I couldn't go downstairs in my house so I had to basically jump out my window. But guess what, Nagihiko and Kuukai were already there and they looked at me strangely. I just smiled and asked, "What?" They looked at me like I was the craziest person to roam the earth. But then they smiled because they knew I was crazy.

"Nothing, we were just wondering why you decided to freefall from your window," Kuukai asked. Nagihiko, in the background, snickered. I sighed. This was going to be the longest day of my life.

Second strange thing: As we were walking to Kuukai's house, he asked Nagihiko and me if he could invite another one of his friends over. Nagihiko gave him a look and whispered into Kuukai's ear, "Please don't let this friend be that Aya guy…….he's creepy."

"Aren't I?" All three of us looked around in shock trying to find out who was speaking. We then turned to a tree with a weird guy hanging upside down with a camera in his hands. "Smile," he said. He took a picture of us. I had a shocked face on, Nagihiko looked like he was going to murder someone, and Kuukai was grinning his usual grin.

"Hey, Aya! What's up!" Kuukai greeted. Aya then got down from the tree and walked over to me. He was tall and very skinny. He had sandy, red hair and dull blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He was expressionless and he had a camera in his hands.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to take pictures upside down. And I accept your invitation." He said to Kuukai and then he looked at me. "You're that new shrimp on the soccer team, right?"

"Um….yea" I answered. He then took a picture out of his pocket.

"You sure do take nice pictures." He said. I just stared at him like he was some kind of alien. He showed me the picture and it was a picture of me running on the soccer field with a wild expression on my face. I blushed, not because I was flattered, but because I looked like a lunatic in the picture.

"Um……thanks."

Third strange thing: once we got to Kuukai's house, Nagihiko and Kuukai went somewhere else in the house, leaving Aya and me alone. Araaaaggghhh! I know I'm Riko right now, but that doesn't mean that they can leave me with some creep!

As soon as the other two left, Aya suddenly took out a notepad and started questioning me. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked.

"Um……….why?" As soon as I said that, he scribbled something down and asked another question.

"Where do you go to hang out on the weekends?" Ok, this guy was officially creeping me out……..

"Anywhere, I guess….." He scribbled some more down. I was getting annoyed now. Why did he want to know this?

"Ok, final question, do you have any siblings?" I took a double-take at that. As soon as I calmed down, I answered.

"Um……yea. A sister. Her name is Rima." It took all I had to not grin very stupidly. I do that when I lie. Not a good thing. I was thinking about escaping from him when I heard a click sound. I turned to see Aya holding a camera up to his face.

"Hmmmmm, sorry about that. I just found this moment a good time to take a picture." I stared at him.

"You took a picture of me when I wasn't ready?" I hated my pictures being taken so naturally, I asked.

"Yup, that's when the best pictures are taken." He said in a monotone voice. He was looking at the picture closely. For whatever reason, I'm not sure; he had a confused face on. I was about to ask, but before I could, Nagihiko and Kuukai came back into the room.

"Hey, we're back! Did you miss us?" Kuukai yelled. Honestly, did he have to yell?

"No, not really." Aya said. He wasn't looking at the picture anymore. "So what are we going to do, we've been sitting here for 15 minutes and I'm bored."

"You're always bored…….," he said to Aya and turned to Nagihiko and me, "Ok, the soccer game is starting now! Who's ready?"

Nagihiko and I looked at each other and then answered simultaneously, "We are!"

**2 hours later**

"That was the best soccer game ever! Japan whooped China's ass like they were nothing but an eyesore! CLASSIC!" Kuukai cheered. Nagihiko and I laughed and Aya was taking a bunch of pictures. This was the best two hours I've ever had in my life. I was hanging out with friends and I was having fun. Something I usually don't do because of my parents. I grinned a huge grin. _Click._ There went Aya's camera again. AHHHH! I hated when he did that! Oh, well, there was nothing you could do about him. That was just who he was. A photographer.

We all went home after Kuukai's mom went on a rampage and kicked us all out. Good times, good times. I slowly found my way home and climbed into my window. I changed out of my 'Riko' clothes. I looked in the mirror. I suddenly felt that I had betrayed myself. Why? No matter how hard I had thought about it, I could not think of a reason. I fell asleep soon after that.

**Next Day; Saturday**

My arm subconsciously slapped around at my bedside table as the alarm was screeching loudly, trying to do its job. I was pissed off because I had forgotten to turn off the alarm the night before. I was laying there in my bed waiting for something to happen, but I guess there's no magic in this world. Seeing that I had no choice other than to get out of my bed, I thought I might as well get ready for my impossibly boring day today. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean myself off for the day ahead of me. I put on a nice outfit and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Rima. My, you're up early today." My mother greeted. She was happy today. Maybe it was because my dad was out for a business trip………

"Good morning." I simply said back. She put my pancakes out in front of me and I started to eat them.

"You know, Rima. You should be more active. All I've seen you do is eat, sleep, and watch TV." I looked up at my mother. What was she implying? I was already way too busy without her help. If only she knew…….

"Um……That's not all I do, mother……." I said.

"And read manga………yea that's about it…….." she added. I looked around trying to avoid eye contact. "So since you're bored every weekend, I have arranged for you to have dancing lessons with the best teacher around in this area." What? Dancing? How dare she sign me up for dancing without consulting me! AAAAHHHHH!

"Um……..Mother, dancing?" I said as politely as I could without cussing her out.

"Yup! Every weekend." She stated enthusiastically. I groaned internally. What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh, yea, I made an alter ego. Whoopee………

"Ok, I'll go, but you have to tell me who this teacher is."

My mother smiled and told me, " Fujisaki-san, the person who taught Nadeshiko Fujisaki how to dance." My eyes widened. Crap, my mom signed me up for dance lessons with Nagihiko's mom. He told me (not Riko) that his mom forced him to dance like a girl his whole life. **(A/N: although she's not at good terms with him as herself, he still told her because she had found out)** I shuddered. I'm scared already. I ran upstairs, confusing my mom, and shut the door. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number. The phone was ringing on the other line and the person I was trying to reach picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nagihiko!" I said in my Riko voice.

"Oh, hey Riko, what's up?" He said.

" My sister has dancing lessons with your mom today, is that true?"

"………….WHAT! SERIOUSLY? I HAD NO IDEA!" He screamed into the phone. I had to take it off my ear for a second.

"Yea, me neither. My mom signed her up without even asking her. Mom's these days." Nagihiko just laughed.

"Well, tell her I'll be there helping my mom."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh……uhhh………I meant to say help my mom with…uh….paperwork. Yea, so she'll probably only see me for like a second or something like that……" Hehehe….I like messing with him. He doesn't know that I'm actually Rima and that I know……….wait a minute here, did he just say he'd be there to help his mom? I nearly fainted. Oh, dear god! I can't dance, and especially not when he's there! Oh, I really hope he doesn't find out that I'm Riko!

"Um……I gotta go…….bye." I hung up and started preparing myself mentally for what horrors are set for me today.

**In Front of My Hell on Earth**

Ok, I'm here, in a kimono and all……..Queue hyperventilation. I started hyperventilating and my mom looked at me. "Honey, stop breathing so hard. Let's get you ready for the class now." She dragged me in the house and to the door to the room that the class was held in. My mom opened the door and pushed me in. "Goodbye honey! I'll come back to pick you up later!" and with that, she turned and burned……..Wow, I never knew she could run that fast. I turned around and the whole class, which was filled with 5 year olds, was staring at me. Apparently, nobody's mom but mine does stuff like this…….I feel betrayed by my mom….. Then, my cold attitude came on to me. "What are you guys looking at?" I snapped. Everyone looked away except for Nagihiko, dressed as Nadeshiko. I walked up to him, leaned in closely, and whispered "I know that you're the teacher's helper and all but that doesn't give you the right to stare at me, girly-boy." I saw him shudder.

"Ok, let's start the lesson, then." He said in his Nadeshiko voice. "Mom?" He looked at his mom with a scared look and she seemed to get the message.

"Ok, today, Nadeshiko feels a little sick so she is not going to be helping out." His mom said. As all the girls said awwwwwww, I, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. Happy, because he has no chance in finding out about Riko, and disappointed, because I wanted to mess with him and scare him into not sleeping at night.

"Yea, I don't feel well, sorry." And with that he left the room.

**One Hour Later**

Ughhhhh……I'm worn out. Who knew being in a class for 5 year olds would be this difficult. I am sitting on the porch of the Fujisaki house waiting for my mom. Then, right out of the blue, I realized that I had left my cell phone in the dancing room. Man! I really don't want to go back in to be trapped by Nagihiko's mother……..Oh well, here I go. I went inside and quickly found the dancing room, grabbed my cell phone and left the room. But as I was going to head back out, I heard cheering. I followed the sound until I came to a door where the sound was loudest. I cracked the door open and I saw the TV on. There was a soccer game on. A team scored and people cheered. I looked to see who was in the room and who I saw surprised me. Nagihiko was there, of course, but the person who surprised me was Kuukai. I was so tempted to yell out 'Hey, ya'll. What's up?' but I kept my mouth shut because I was Rima at the moment. I sat there and watched the game for a while, then some dude did some cool twist-twirl fake-out move. "Whoa….." I said. Just as I said that, Nagihiko looked around the room.

"Hey, Kuukai, did you say something?" Crap, he heard me! I didn't even say it that loud!

"No, why?" Nagihiko just ignored him and looked around the room and then, his eyes were glued to the door. I sat there in front of the door frozen. He got up and opened the door.

"Rima?" My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words. I slowly got up and I ran. Ran as fast as I could. "Wait." I heard him call after me, but I didn't stop. I felt stupid. Why didn't I run earlier? I stopped in a random room in the house and slumped down with my back against the table. Crap, how am I supposed to get out of this one…….

"Rima," Nagihiko said from behind me, "why did you run away?" I looked him in the eyes…….

"I don't know."

**Ok, I ended this chapter with a sucky cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that! XD! I made this chapter for a reason. I wanted you to see all of Rima's different personalities. The one with her friends as Riko, the one at her home, and a glimpse of her school personality. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all don't want to murder me for my absence……….Writer's Block is barely an excuse, but that and school……….**

**Please review! (Even though I don't deserve it.)**

**~Ash-Chan~**


End file.
